Himerus and Eros
by CopycatCyclone
Summary: It started as a drunken fling that just began to happen more and more, but does Keith really love Ivan or does he just want the sex?


A/N: Just a small fic based on the song Himerus and Eros by The Spill Canvas. I suggest Listening to it whilst reading this.

The song's about not understanding whether a relationship is just lust or love, and I had the idea that I could kind of see Keith and Ivan being like that. I originally wanted to make this into a longer story, but I began to run out of ideas half way through and began a bit lazy. Maybe I'll write what I originally had planned some time in the future.

Fail sex writing and I'm sorry for all my grammar failures.

* * *

><p>Four a.m., was that the time? Ivan didn't have a clue any more. His brain stopped focusing on those little things a while ago. The young heroes mind was just a blur of pleasure and heat as his hips moved slowly once more, connecting with Keith's gentle thrusts. Soft groans emitted from his bitten lips, violet eyes focused on the blue ones beneath him. Another thrust and Ivan found himself not being able to move any more, his thighs trembling as his moans became shaky, but Keith's larger hand came around the boys hips moved them for him. This time it was the older hero who moaned, Ivan's name choking out as he approached that sweet release. Rapid stroking and more deep thrusts and both heroes came, shuddering and moaning out a symphony of names and breathless sounds. Ivan flopped down onto Keith's broad chest with a soft 'mph' and lay there, panting softly.<p>

It was 4:20 a.m., the boy had the brain power to check now. And this - Ivan and Keith having sex until such a late hour - had been happening for a while now. At least two months. Ivan could hardly even remember how it started. He knew it was some drunken fling though. Why did he let Kotetsu give him alcohol? Why did he say he had drank before? Well, technically he had, but he spat out the second mouthfull as Edward laughed at him. Sake that was anyway. Ivan hadn't had whatever it was that Kotetsu gave him and _damn_, did it hit him hard. Next thing he knew he woke up next to the ex-King of Heroes. Naked and smelling of sweat. They both decided it was just a fling and to forget it over breakfast and Keith's _fantastic_ way of eating eggs. But then it happened again after a call out. Ivan was shot at during this call out and very nearly injured. As soon as they got back into the locker rooms and Ivan was changed, Keith had kissed the boy. Passionately. Then Ivan found himself at Keith's house that night, with more moans escaping his tired four a.m. lips. It happened more and more after that.

Ivan had no clue what this was all about. Did Keith love him? Or was it just sex? If it was just sex, why wasn't Ivan declining it? Why did he let Keith just have him? Maybe it was because of his age. 19 and horny as hell, but Ivan wasn't like that. There must be some meaning behind this but whatever that meaning the Origami hero couldn't put his finger on it, and it was driving him insane. Keith made it worse. They never spoke of it, they just fucked then continued with their regular chit-chat.

"Ivan...?"

The voice shook Ivan from his thoughts as his eyes found Keith's once more, also he noticed a hand in his hair, when did that get there?

"Sorry and sorry again for keeping you up like this... Agnes is going to yell at us for being so tired again."

And the chit-chat was back, but Ivan couldn't help but smile at the puppy dog eyes that he stared into. _Dammit Keith, why did you have to be so cute?_

"It's fine. J-just don't try sleep flying if we get called out."

"Rodger that."

Keith pulled the sheets over them both, his arms slipping losely around Ivan's small waist as he curled up to sleep. Ivan curled up too, but he couldn't sleep just yet. He watched the older man as his chest raised and fell slowly in his sleep, questions running through the young heroes mind. Maybe he'd ask someone about this, but who? Not Edward. Imagine visiting your best friend in jail and telling him how you're fucking someone, he'd probably end up having another close to death experience. And the other heroes were out of the question. No one he worked with could know about this. Not that Ivan didn't trust them, most of the heroes still saw Ivan as a child like Pao-lin. He couldn't exactly say he was sleeping with Keith, one of the most respected out of the heroes. But then he had no one else. Ivan sighed quietly. His eyes dropping shut as he finally let sleep take him away and wash away the questions from his mind.

* * *

><p>Morning came too quick. So did work. Ivan couldn't be bothered, he felt as if the life inside him had been completely drained out of him. Even though the pain killers Keith had given him in the morning gave the boy a small quick start. By now all the heroes where working out, apart from Ivan, but no one noticed. He sat aside and grumbled to himself, the questions about last night returning, but right now his biggest question was how on earth could Keith move one of those weight machines when he got under three hours sleep? And how could he still have his normal air-headed attitude? Ivan swore Keith must put something in the eggs he slurps down every morning.<p>

Wrist bands beeped all at the same time. _Great_. A call out. Just what Ivan needed when he felt like this. Maybe he could throw a Barnaby and go on a strop instead for an hour, his sponsors would kill him but right now he needed to go home and rest. Ivan stayed behind as the other heroes rushed off, yanked his jacket back on and made his way back to his apartment. The commentary on HeroTV played in his ears as he passed the buildings. He made out Keith's catchphrase in the noises. Ivan shut his apartment door on the noises, sighing softly as he sunk into his futon and curled up to sleep. Sleep that he needed badly.

Awoken by knocking a few hours later, Ivan wandered to the door whilst grumbling and opened it. Finding Tiger on his doorstep. The man who got him into all this. If it wasn't for him, Ivan wouldn't be so confused. Kotetsu frowned down at the tired boy before him, the dark bags under his eyes telling Kotetsu something was wrong with his little friend and he had to know what it was.

"Talk with me."

Ivan sighed and let the older man in, waiting for him to plop down on his couch before sitting next to the one-minute-man-hero. Ivan was silent for a while, Kotetsu watched the younger hero hug his knees. Anyone could tell there was something on Origami's mind, but only Kotetsu could tell it was something he must have caused. Usually Ivan would have come to older hero with whatever problem he had. Even if he didn't come to Kotetsu he still would have greeted him with a grin and offered him green tea, unless Kotetsu was the problem he had.

"So..." Kotetsu started, expecting Ivan to carry on but the boy was silent for at least another three minutes.

"I'm having sex with Sky High."

"**What!**"

"Y-you heard..."

Even Kotetsu was silent with shock right now. He would have been fine if Ivan had said he was in a relationship with Keith, but just having sex with? Was Ivan even old enough to sleep with a man of Keith's age? Wait... How old was Keith again? Twenty-five? Well, that wasn't too bad but by the looks of things, Ivan wasn't enjoying this sort of relationship with Keith.

"I-It started when I had whatever that alcohol was you gave me... When I woke up in the morning, I was with Keith. In bed. Then it just happened more and more."

"Tell him you don't want it. Keith's a good man, no pun intented, he'll understand."

"But I do want it! I want him... I-I.."

"Do you love him?"

"I don't know."

Silence.

"I want to know if he wants me, or if he just wants to have sex with me."

"Then why are you talking to me about this?"

Ivan blinked, looking up at the older man with a confused expression.

"Talk to Keith," he explained with a smile, "and don't let this get in the way of being a hero! I missed you photobombing today."

Kotetsu was right. What was Ivan doing? Why was he even so scared of confronting Keith about this? Keith wouldn't get angry or hate him. And of course, Kotetsu's little comment caused a smile to brush across Ivan's lips once more.

"I-I will! Thank yo- Oh. Would you like some tea?"

The older hero shook his head at the question as he smiled back.

* * *

><p>Ivan found himself back at Keith's house later that night. After Kotetsu had left, Ivan had just made himself dinner before heading over. Keith was more than happy to see him, pulling Ivan into a tight hug on the doorstep before letting him inside. Now here the boy was, cup of hot chocolate in hand and wrapped in a blanket on Keith's sofa, watching as some old interviews with Blue Rose played on HeroTV. Ivan was picking out the amount of times she had lied in the interview to keep her identity safe when Keith joined him, a mug of his own in hand.<p>

"May I?"

Keith asked, gesturing to the blanket. A blush brightened Ivan's pale cheeks as he nodded in responce and lifted the blanket for the other to crawl in and cuddle close to him. Keith was warm tonight so Ivan cuddled extra close to him which was something he never normally did. He half-expected Keith to question the affection, but instead the older hero threw an arm around Ivan as he sipped his beverage away then set the mug down. Ivan's mug soon joined it as Ivan settled into Keith's arms under the blanket, the channel now switched to some terrible film on one of the many film channels. God knows which one it was, Ivan was too busy concentrating on Keith's breathing pattern as the older heroes breath hit the top of Ivan's head. Then their eyes met. And before Ivan could stop it, their lips connected in a heated kiss. It was happening again.

Tongues met once more, swirling and circling each other. Clothes quickly disregard on the floor. The soft skin of Ivan's back met the velvet cushions of the sofa. Ivan let out a noise of approval, his sensitive skin being teased and caressed by the other. He had to stop this but he couldn't. Keith was a drug and Ivan **needed** his fix right now. Then something different happened. Instead of going to the sensitive areas on Ivan's exposed chest, Keith went for his neck - somewhere he'd never touched before - and bit at the skin, suckling and kissing until he left beautiful purple bruises. Ivan squirmed a little, Keith had marked him with love bites and the younger hero seemed to like the idea of that.

Sky blue eyes stared up into confused violet ones, and Keith halted his marking to give Ivan a gentle peck to his lips. Another thing he'd never done whilst teasing the boy's skin.

"Why did you disappear today?"

Ivan swore he felt his heart stop beating. Now was his chance, and for once, he didn't hesitate to take it.

"Keith, what is this that we're doing?"

Keith was quiet as he creased his brow in confusion for a moment.

"B-being intimate?" He blinked.

"No. I mean... Why d-do we keep doing this? The sex."

"Oh!" Keith looked shocked at Ivan's question, almost as if he was questioning why Ivan would ask such a thing. And in all honesty, he was. He thought Ivan should know the answer to this question.

"Because couples h-have sex... Right?"

The boys eyes widened at the use of the word 'couples', Keith considered them a couple? So this wasn't just sex.

"We're a couple?"

"Well...I thought we were. I-I wouldn't do this kind of thing with just anyone."

Ivan continued to stare with wide eyes before he caught the others lips in a passionate kiss. Keith smiled into the kiss, but he was quick to pull out of it, feeling the need to explain himself.

"I'm sorry, and sorry again. I should have made this more clear for you. Maybe I should have told you that..."

He paused. Gathering confidence.

"I love you... I-I just get so shy! I hope you forgive me!"

He loved him. Keith loved Ivan. The boy should have known Keith, he should have know how shy the older hero was when it came to love. Ivan was nearly cursing himself for not guessing all this.

"I forgive you. I-I'm sorry I didn't see this..."

"I forgive you and forgive you again!"

The younger hero smiled at the used of his catchphrase. _Damn him being cute again._

"I love you too Keith."

Keith's grinned so wide that if he had a tail, it'd be wagging. Ivan's eyes softened as he pulled the other back into the kiss, egar to find out the feeling of this when he knew that Keith loved him.

And things did go differently now. Ivan earned himself a good few purple marks down his chest, the boy now climbing up onto the older's lap to do the same to him. Leaving smaller bites all around Keith's neck and finding that was a rather sensitive place for the ex-king of heroes, hearing his quiet groans only encouraged Ivan to continue on the other side. His hips grinding slowly against Keith's as they both became more aroused by each others actions.

Stripping away their pants - and Keith switching off the TV in process - and Ivan's chest pressed up against Keith's, Ivan found the feeling of Keith's fingers pressed inside him was different this time. More fulfilling. He shifted, wanting the older hero to find his sweet spot which was something he hadn't done with his fingers yet. A second finger pushed inside now, Ivan threw his head back, biting back a pained grunt. Keith muttered a soft apology, kissing Ivan's arched neck once more in attempt to sooth the slight stinging that rippled through him. His fingers slowly spread apart from each other, stretching the boy in preparation for what was coming next before he slowly began to pulse his fingers deeper into him. Choked moans of his name and Keith knew he had found that spot.

Fingers withdrawing from the boy, he glanced around quickly, not thinking this through and getting the lubrication on hand before. Ivan smiled through his soft panting, realising what Keith was looking for. _God this man was too adorable._

"Maybe this is sign that we should go upstairs to finish this? A-as long as you don't keep me up until four."

"Haha, of course... Sorry."

Collecting their clothes, Ivan and Keith retreated up the stairs and fell into the sheets of Keith's bed. Kissing gently as they smiled and laughed together, Keith had been tickling Ivan's skin now and then on the way up the stairs. His large hands fumbled for the bedside table drawer, pulling out the pink bottle of lubrication and handing it to Ivan, who nearly questioned why Keith had bought strawberry flavoured lube. Knowing the answer would probably be that Keith prefered the bottle colour pink over yellow. Squirting the liquid onto his hand, Ivan rolled the other onto his back so he could coat the others erect member in the slippery liquid.

Once coated, Ivan flicked the lid back on before positioning himself over the other, sliding himself down onto the others cock slowly. His eyes screwed tightly shut in pain as it entered him, Keith's hands cupped Ivan's cheeks and pulled him back into a gentle kiss, not liking the pained look and the sound of gritting teeth coming from the boy. The kiss soon became gentle as Ivan relaxed into the pain, hands resting on his lovers chest as he slowly raised his hips from the base back to the tip, quivering a moan as he slid back down. Keith rolled his head back, his own hips beginning to move up to meet Ivan's movements. Setting in a gentle rhythm of deep trusts as their pleasured noises filled the room in time with the rhythm.

Shifting once more, Ivan angled his hips, allowing Keith's thrusts to hit that sensitive spot deep inside him, causing the younger boy's vision to flicker and blur. Keith noticed the sudden tremble and strangled moan that came from the boy and began to drive his hips up faster against the spot, the tight feeling at the pit of stomach becoming more evident to him. One hand came up again to help Ivan move his hips like before whilst the other found his cock and jerked it roughly, both edging closer to that sweet release. Ivan was the first to come, moaning the older heroes name loudly, followed by Keith who spilled his seed inside the boy.

Chests heaving, they both stared at each other. A smile came to Keith's lips first and Ivan smiled back, pulling the other out of him before falling beside him. Their eyes stayed connected, words didn't need to be spoken, they both knew exactly that what they had done was perfect and that they where in love.

"I love you,"

They both spoke the same words together before cuddling, Ivan loosing himself in the older heroes tight hold, before he finally noticed Keith's hand in his hair, tangling his fingers in his light blonde locks. Ivan laughed softly, allowing Keith to slip his arms around the smaller boys waist and curl up. Them both falling asleep together this time after- another soft kiss.


End file.
